starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Jarik Solo
Jarik "Solo", also known as Short Round or simply Shorty, was a street urchin and thief who claimed to be a long lost relative of Han Solo. Born on Nar Shaddaa in c. 9 BBY, Jarik was orphaned as a child and soon became a thief to survive. Life would change for the boy in 2 BBY when he attempted to pickpocket the smuggler Han Solo. Jarik claimed to be his relative, though Solo soon discovered that was not true, but he liked the boy, and perhaps because of his skills, worshipful demeanor toward Han, or sympathy of his past, Han let Jarik tag along on his adventures. In 1 BBY, Jarik became severely wounded and just before dying, he admitted to not being related to Han Solo and apologized. Han, however, allowed the boy to "keep" his name, saying that he had earned it long ago. Biography Early life and adventures The boy known as Jarik was born on February 8 in c. 9 BBY on the planet Nar Shaddaa. The oldest child of a steel plant foreman, Jarik was orphaned when a bombing raid killed his family in c. 3 BBY and soon turned to the seedy streets of the Vertical City underbelly, acquiring survival instincts while working as a guide and pickpocket, as well as assuming the nickname Short Round. Jarik gained much of his knowledge of Basic from watching films during this time. At the Meltdown Café in 2 BBY, Short Round attempted to pickpocket a tall Corellian man in a fedora, only to find himself trapped by Han Solo's whip. Jarik claimed to be the man's long lost relative, though the smuggler did not believe him. However, rather than turn Short Round over to the authorities, Solo introduced the boy to his co-pilot and friend Chewbacca, and perhaps because of his skills, worshipful demeanor towards him, and out of sympathy of the boy's past, Solo let Jarik tag along on their adventures. During their time together, Solo introduced Short Round to Limmie and taught him additional survival skills including how to pilot ships despite his young age. Soon Jarik became a talented gunner and mechanic for both the Bria and the Millennium Falcon. Death In 1 BBY, Jarik went back to his homeworld to assist Han in the Battle of Nar Shaddaa, and was able to play a small role by shooting down a few TIE/LN starfighters. Unfortunately, the boy was also severely wounded during the battle and just before dying, he admitted to not being related to Han Solo and apologized. Solo, however, allowed the boy to "keep" his name, saying that he had earned it long ago. Personality and traits Jarik was fluent in Vippit, and his Basic was manageable. Even at a young age and short stature, he was a skilled pilot. He was extremely loyal to and protective of Han Solo, seeing him as something like an older brother or father-figure, and was willing to risk his own life to defend his friend. While calm and quick-thinking under pressure, he rarely accepted responsibility for actions that may have gotten him and his friends into trouble. He was skilled in a form of martial arts, allowing him to swiftly defeat his enemies. Appearances *''Star Wars: Rebel Dawn'' }} Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Thieves Category:Mechanics Category:Smugglers Category:Inhabitants of Nar Shaddaa